User talk:Silver Mage
Silver Mage Ω 10:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) References Look how they're used at Yamato, for example. Most pages have a list of references on their talk page that still needs to be incorporated into the article (all must eventually be used, no deletions).Glorious CHAOS! 06:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, looking at the Tartarussian page, I should probably clarify. The references should be used to build the lead paragraph, as was done with Yamato, and should be placed at the end of the sentence which uses up all their info. Maybe Rebellion would be a better example. :If you don't feel like doing the references, that's fine, I'll get to them eventually. Honestly, at this point it's our character articles that are suffering, and need better plot summary and writing.Glorious CHAOS! 20:07, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Games My opinion? Take both. :P Flia 15:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Actually, by fans DMC3 is generally considered to be better than DMC4. It has a better story than DMC4, although it is hard. I don't know much about console releases (I have PC versions), but I believe that SE Hard is the original release Normal. :D . That tells something about the game... DMC4 is easier. It isn't become boring though - it still can make you cry sometimes. (Especially second Dante's battle... oh my...) Besides, you should look at screenshots - the game has breath-taking views. I can't say which game is better. Both worth to play, both have a tremendous fighting system and a challenging gameplay. IMHO, I started from DMC4 and even now, when I've finished playing DMC3, I like more the fourth game. And one more thing. Both games have an awesome voice acting. I know every word in these cutscenes already, but still I don't skip them. I'll repeat myself: take both. :) Flia 16:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've decided to buy both, UNLESS my PS2 breaks from its konking. (Warranty has also expired like 5 years ago.) --''Silver Mage'' 09:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeay! I bought them both. However, because I haven't used my PS2 in ages...it was broken. Might get it fixed this weekend. Until then, I will be making less edits until I satisfy one of my goals. :P --''Silver Mage'' 10:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good demon slaying! It seems that we have lost him for a looong time... ::::Actually I envy you. I would like to play it for the first time. Even if I lose all my skills. Flia 12:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Admin Want be an to you do? :O.O really? Why not? Though if I do become one, it's gonna be my first time. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 08:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Its okay you'll get the hang of it--Malevolence Crystalised 09:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :How did you find me here? o.O --''Silver Mage'' Ω 03:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Your not the only one who like DMC...--Malevolence Crystalised 08:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry 'bout that. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 11:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Something Hey,I make a video that show some things about DMC4. The first half is somewhat serious and the other is more for comedy. But there's something about the Fortuna Castle that I never saw anyone else notice (yeah, it's VERY hidden!!). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljHNzgufCWM I don't really know how to write in right way on that wikia,so if you could make that favor... =] If you want to talk,just leave a comment on youtube. ^^ DMC5 According to my GameInformer issue, there IS going to be one, and it will be developed by a Western group.Glorious CHAOS! 19:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't notice that part. Heavenly Sword, really? Erg. What was so wrong with Kobayashi?Glorious CHAOS! 14:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Might have something to do with Bayonetta being published by Sega. Anyway, glad there's at least a small chance of DMC5 happening. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 11:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible reformat? So....right now the wiki is dead as paste. Well. However, I think I know how we can have something to do, besides just using up the various refs we've listed and making pages for all the locations in the games. Bradygames, I think, has made guides for each of the games. Them or Prima. If we can get ahold of those, we could make stat infoboxes for each of the enemies in the game, like is done here. I don't know where to get these, though, and I have no money at all. So....I guess, if your library does game guides at all, see if you can get them to order the DMC guides. Then, if we have scanners, we can do a major revamp of the wiki. But until then, I guess we're just waiting for DMC5. Or the heat death of the universe.Glorious CHAOS! 01:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I think Prima has one. I have to inform you now though, for the sake of courtesy, that I am now in college. (And worse, on prepaid internet) which means I no longer have unlimited time on the net. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 09:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Haven't seen someone in a while. :) My signature is NOT short! 16:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, unfortunately, my studies are taking up most of my time. Not to mention I just got internet connection in my dorm room last week. :P --''Silver Mage 16:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Heheh. Well, if you want, we can chat for a while at IRC channel. My signature is NOT short! 16:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) That's too bad. I may be there tomorrow though... Channel's here, just so you'd know. My signature is NOT short! 17:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC)